phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Poptropica411
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the She's the Mayor page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:54, June 10, 2010 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Fact or Fanon? I noticed the edit you posted on "Across The Second Dimension". Where did you get this information? Or are you posting fake info? If answering the first question, provide a link to your source, please. Dr. Whatchamacallit 17:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I have to say that while these are humorous, especially this one, I can easily say that these are fake. Not only is it easy to tell that these are not drawn by any of the creators, but they contain Fanon references, something that the creators would never use. The user is a pretender, but not an imposter, so I am not criticizing the "rough drafts," but I still think that if they were more realistic, I may have thought otherwise. Remember: One source may not contain real information. Dr. Whatchamacallit 23:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The Flash {talk} 17:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Your edit to the Lloyd Wexler page --'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 18:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Putting episode that aren't real You recently put two article about new episode of Phineas and Ferb but I don't think they are real if you have proof of this. Most of the members in the Wiki will definitely check if it's true. If you continue to fake or probably "fan fiction" episodes, you putting yourself and your account at risk. So please, be careful or else you might be banned in this place. Patrickau 26 02:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) No swearing I have removed part of what you put on the Talk:Ladies and Gentlemen, He is Max Modem! page. Normally, any profanity would require a two week block, as per our Block policy. I will not do so this time, but for the next instance, I will. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers I didn't get a chance to see Summer Belongs to You. I sincerely apologize, but I went to the panel, and the autograph signing, and it was almost over by the time I was done getting my poster and mom suit signed... So Sorry! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 22:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Seriously!? Aw, man. Oh well, you can at least see the first 15 minutes of it. All you have to do is go to disneyxd.com/topsecret, and enter the secret code "platypus". Black Spiderman 23:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes, it was the promo and I saw it on tv -.- Purpose of that last edit You said you were trying to get blocked because a friend got blamed for a problem. What are you talking about? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : My friend, PhineasxIsabella, were having fun and I told him a fake episode. He put it on there. I told him a plot like that. I'm sorry. But now I don't want to get blocked due to SBTY! Poptropica411 22:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: The block should now expire in a few minutes. Please be careful about jokes like that in the future. It wasn't the fact that it was a fake episode that was the problem. It was the content of the fake episode and its title. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What are you dong, man?! Look, I know that your trying to help Phineas and Ferb Wikia but your recent edit just now it's so complicated to understand kinda making a mess of it. Just please... Trying not to be a little jumpy on editing the article here. Patrickau 26 15:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm PhineasxIsabella. By the way, I'm, sorry I got you in trouble. So, did you watch SBTY? I did. :) CandaceFan 22:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey When you get on, please go to the xat. I'll be waiting. :) CandaceFan 07:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The Pop, one little scare ought to do ya some good! (UTC) 7:10 AM Re: Xat I just got on there. CandaceFan 16:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't add episode links to this wiki. Basically, it's against the rules, and we don't want Disney getting upset at us for hosting episodes on here. I had to remove all of the episodes you placed on here. Oh, and we saw through your tactic of trying to nominate your image, for Featured Image contest, and we had to put up a replacement. If you keep doing this, they will ban you. Psychopulse 16:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Your "Testing" Page What were you testing? CandaceFan 15:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Everything's Better with Perry I'll help, but there's not much I can do... I saw the song, but that was almost three weeks ago. I don't remember any of the lyrics, I don't have any pictures. Wait, I just remembered one lyric "Sittin' in a chair! It's better!" So... That's pretty much all I can do. I'll try to edit the page whenever I remember anything, but for now... I have very little to add... Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Death Threats On your profile page, you make a passing reference which can be inferred as a threat to murder the creators of Phineas and Ferb. Although the passage is most likely meant to be in jest, I find it to be tasteless and inappropriate, especially given that this is a website dedicated to a television show intended for children and given the fact that one of the creators is an active member of this wiki. Wishing or threatening death upon a real person, even in jest, is generally considered in bad taste, especially if said threat is done in a public venue such as the Internet- a radio host was recently arrested for wishing death upon three judges on his blog, and any reference to assassinating the President of the United States, even in jest, is considered enough for the Secret Service to investigate a potential threat upon his life. In the end, I leave the decision as to whether or not to remove the remark from your profile page in your hands, but I hope you consider how placing such a remark where it can be publicly seen might reflect how others not only see yourself, but the entire Phineas and Ferb Wiki community as a whole. As Phineas and Ferb themselves advise, "if you wouldn't do say it in person, you shouldn't do say it online." Mobo85 19:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow. This guy needs a life. Did he make these death threats because he wanted Phinabella now? Yes, we all want Phinabella, but some shippers need to wait. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, then it wasn't meant to be. (If you don't like this comment, don't flame me)Tpffan5196 03:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Relationship pages Why have you been moving the relationship pages back to their all capitalized titles? That's not proper grammar, as we have noted in PF:NAME and as I implied when i moved them. Please don't move them again. Thanks, The Flash {talk} 23:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :"My page, my rules". No. That is ludicrous. You need to watch your behavior—that page is not your's, it is the wiki's. Those are the rules as applied by PF:NAME. Cease your disrespectful behavior and complete disregard for policies or you will face a block for your fourth offense (see the above "Not Okay" warnings for what your first three were). Thanks, The Flash {talk} 16:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL I was about to undo the Vandalism on the Theme Song page, but once again you beat me to it. XD CandaceFan UTC 23:32, August 19, 2010 make it stop!!!!!! hello It is ramjet12 I have come to ask if you are a administrator? and if so can you stop anoynomas users? becouse there is this guy and he keeps saying nang nang nang nang and I have had enough I even tried to ask him to stop once or twice and he told ME to stop : Poptropica411 is not an admin, but I am. The anonymous user has been asked twice now to stop and has twice said they would. If they continue to be a nuisance, then I set a block to encourage them to stop. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, and the second time, I meant it.Now I'm doing better things with my time on the wiki, like fixing articles or customizing my user page. 12:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) p.s.@Ramjet 12, not to be rude in any waythat was the first request, but Poptropica411 the administrator? Really? siraP or sıɹɐd? When I first corrected that quote, I was going off of what the closed-captioning on the TV says. The person typing the captioning actually spelled the word as "siraP". I noticed you changed the line to "According to the sdƃ, Vanessa's in some place called sıɹɐd. Hmm..." Where did you get these upside-down characters? Are they really better than normal letters as the captioning dictates? Dogman15 05:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Warning A page you have edited recently, Unnamed French Song , has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. } This is a warning now, you just added a song that wasn't counted in Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! I have let you do your thing in this Wikia but after that performance just now, I'm not letting you keep doing this kinda thing. Ummm.... Why did you leave the xat? CandaceFan 15:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Impersonating Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Based on the evidence, you are impersonating Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, both as an anonymous user here and by creating a site on Blogger where you claim to be the show's creator. I do not know if you meant this to be fun and harmless, but I and the other admins of this wiki take a very dim view of these actions. You are hereby directed to stop making claims to be Mr. Marsh or acting upon his behalf. You will be blocked for your actions. The length of the block will be decided by what you do next. Admit that you did this and the block will be shorter. Deny it or fail to respond, and the block will be much longer. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Blocked for 6 months You have cleaned up the mess that was made, but whether it was you or your brother, you allowed false information to be added to this wiki under your account and did not stop it until you were given official notice to stop. Because of this and problems that have occurred in the past, a six month block has been set. There is no animosity towards you. I and the other admins are responding in an official capacity instead of with any personal feelings on this incident. The block will expire in March 2011 and you may resume editing then. If your edits are good after that time, then this matter will be considered closed. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It's ok I forgive you. Besides technically, it wasn't you, but your brother. CandaceFan 20:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Xat You left while I was talking to RRabbit. Please go back on. :( CandaceFan 21:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) neutral feelling for you There is a good and bad thing that feel about you right now: The good part is that the first past was in the few months you have been added some ridiculous info and article that sometimes aren't needed and completely off to topic, and now this I really believe that was true at first but when I check my e-mail the new day and was shocked to find out that this you and brother made up all of that information and pretended to be Jeff "Swampy" Marsh himself and make a blog out of him. You really cross the line '''''way off, and you do deserve it to be block here after that stunt, and you really are a "Fanatic". No offense. The bad part is that you can't help the Phineas and Ferb Wikia now, and I hope you learned a lesson from this as well as the other members here too. See you in 6 months or not. Patrickau 26 07:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Glitchy Glitchy Goo Ga, Never Gonna Stop! Yes , this is Poptropica411 saying that I will return as a unregistered contributor. And, GLITCH TIME! I am not blocked for some reason. Might as well take it as a chance to say that I will never stop being here. I was about to hit 1,000 edits...oh well. Frok: Poptropica411 22:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Not a glitch, you're still blocked—you're just allowed to edit your talk page. And nothing else. The Flash {talk} 22:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Please Please go back to the xat. Btw are you even reading these? CandaceFan 21:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE READ THIS!!! This is the only place to edit, so here is a video uploaded by Dan!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9hhvpJECfQ&feature=sub Description: This video shows exactly what it's like working on Phineas and Ferb. It's 8 O'Clock at night, and Celeste, Martin and I are recording a demo for a Caveman version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo for an upcoming episode. PLEASE ADD IT!!!! Poptropica Evil Incorporated! 01:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Block length increase is pending I suggest that you stop trying to fight the block. I can see that some of the previoius incidents of fake episodes and other violations of our block policy came from you. You are beginning to build a case for having your block changed to a year or a permanent block. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) New I am not sure if this is "fighting the block", but I took a trip to Spain and a new episode came on. I will provide a link to the episode. Will someone make the page? I don't know if this is fighting the block though. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7v3VSTcL9s Someone did. Here it is. CandaceFan 14:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) — (link removed) Is it "Double Trouble" or "The Double" The video title says different. Also add it to templates and the Season 2 page. I will when you stop making death threats against the creators AND when you go back to the xat. NOW! CandaceFan 15:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Stop leaving the Xat. I mean it. -_- CandaceFan 15:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I found this I was watching a video on YouTube when I spotted this. It looks very real... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29W0zA3djnc Musical 2? Hey, I know Im not supposed to be talking, but, I was on On Demand when I saw Musical Cliptastic Countdown. I thought it was the old one, but it said the air date was... 4/13/11 (Or sometime between April 10-19). Just info on the air date. See ya in 2 months I guess. Someone, please read this. : We arleady knew about it but: WOOOOOOOOOOO! (And why do they have it up so early?) I AM THIS USER!! 18:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Talking Your talk page was left unlocked so that you could leave messages here. It is alright to let us know about things you spotted that we might have missed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The blocks off... Hey, its Poptropica ovah here and my block gets off today!!!!! YAY! Ive been blocked for 6 months now and Im looking forward to being a part of the community again! YAY! I will be unblocked 16:17, which is probably 4:17, but it might be 7:17 (I live on the east coast) Im-a comin'! -Poptropica411 :IF you do well, no other blocks will be issued. And it is 7:17 p.m. EST for when you block is over. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page of the Disney wiki admin! 19:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) You! Well, well, well, if it isn't Poptropica411, the creator of the Fake Swampy Crisis, unblocked! I hope you've learned your lesson. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 13:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) PS. Don't look for me on here much. Hi Hey Poptropica. I've noticed you stopped coming to the IRC. Just saying you can come whenever you want. CandaceFan 21:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Your Blog about the Movie It is getting REALLY out of hand. People are still INSISTING that Phin and Izzy HAVE to kiss. 1. They're too young 2. How WOULD they without Izzy losing an eye? CandaceFan 02:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from Brainulator9 and Bryce53 (MHLU) from Annoying Orange Wiki When are you getting back on Annoying Orange Wiki? It misses your great work! Annoying andClassical PianoGABS 12:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC)